


Be with You

by MADAOLOKI



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin will always stay along with him, Anduin's 18, Blow Jobs, First Time, Garrosh got his second chance of redemption, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex(Maybe?), Size Kink, Smut, fake sequel of 'War Crimes'
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MADAOLOKI/pseuds/MADAOLOKI
Summary: Anduin had a nightmare,so he decided to meet Garrosh,who was exiled to a faraway place.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 60





	Be with You

**Author's Note:**

> 标题取自Beyoncé女神的歌词色气满满的小众歌曲《Be with You》~虽然跟里面的内容无关不过都有走肾没啥区别（x）
> 
> 大概就是IF没有青铜龙的阴谋和逃狱计划，小吼接受了命运，得到了第二次救赎的机会，安迪深夜造访小吼房间然后盖上被子“深入交流”的故事~
> 
> 请注意，本篇安迪略痴汉倾向，先严肃声明，【他对小吼的爱很纯粹，并不卑微】，希望正文没让大家误解~~  
> 依个人对【原作二人关系的理解+CP滤镜加持】的见解，吼安属于双箭头但是安迪偏主动的类型，如有不同意见、不喜者麻烦及时点退出~~依旧大写OOC预警，病句多文笔烂逻辑废~~~~
> 
> 这篇可作为《The Secret》的前篇食用。本人经常被亲友吐槽“车速太慢”，所以肉一定不太香。走心这方面...我以后会努力更加写出吼安的style...因为搞吼安真的很需要用脑子，尤其走心QAQ【正是这一点才是这cp的魅力所在，我爱他们俩】

“我对我的所作所为...绝不后悔！”

兽人举起被手铐束缚住的双手，不断摇晃。安度因只感到头晕目眩，四肢乏力，眼前天旋地转。

他发现自己再次置身于白虎寺装饰华丽的宽敞大殿内，坐在当时的听众坐席，摇曳的烛光在乳白色的石柱映出一片血红，坐在他旁边的瓦里安神情凝重，一言不发，吉安娜和温蕾萨怒容满面，任由仇恨彻底吞噬她们的理智，古伊尔则露出若有所思的表情，不等他开口询问，加尔鲁什声嘶力竭的咆哮响彻耳畔，回音震荡，充斥着殿内的每个角落，毫不留情地将他受伤的灵魂撕碎。

“唯一让我后悔的‘暴行’，就是我还没有做出来的暴行！”

不、不要再说了...

“这个世界上没有任何力量能阻止我！”加尔鲁什面目狰狞，叫嚣着要杀光在场的所有人。

不！他神色痛苦，双手掩耳，被悲痛与绝望牢牢扼住的喉咙只能发出无声的尖叫。

加尔鲁什拒绝了救赎，辜负了他的期望，甚至头也不回地转身离开，昂首挺胸，朝黑暗深处大步迈去。

他下意识挪动脚步追随上去，屛住呼吸的观众和庄严肃立的天神在他周围化成一道道模糊的影子。周围的青铜石雕像转动头颅，双眼由两颗细碎的红宝石构成，它们的视线不断追随独自奔跑的年轻王子，伟岸的身躯逐渐淹没在黑暗之中。雕刻着怒吼白虎的深青色地板随着他的每一步落脚而融化，让他仿佛身处半空，随时摔落，粉身碎骨。他全身的骨骼传来阵阵剧痛，如无数把尖刀，缓慢而残酷地剜开他的心脏，将他内心的希望一并夺走，可是他没有停下脚步。

“我所做的一切都是为了部落！”这时，兽人的声音从很遥远的地方传来。

“是你造就了我的今天！”然后，一阵呼啸的狂风阻断了他的视线和脚步。

等四处的喧嚣逐渐平息，他再度睁开双眼，却看见如淤青般紫色的无边长空，形状奇异的石头浮岛与漫天云彩并肩悬于空中，这是他从未见过的美景，这时，突如其来的电闪雷鸣声如巨鞭划破长空，他猛然吓了一跳，远处一道白色的锯齿状闪电如巨人手中的长剑直插地面，随后传来加尔鲁什凄厉的惨叫声。

一个令他感觉熟悉又陌生的身影立于丘陵顶端，岿然不动，那人身上的白色布衣随着呼啸的狂风不断抖动，只见他头颅高高扬起，持有战锤武器的大手不带半点犹豫地伸向天空。空气中开始传来令人作呕的皮肉烧焦气味。

求求你们，快住手...

不知究竟是想拉开杀成一团的两人，还是要阻止陌生人继续伤害那个兽人，又或者两者原因皆有，安度因想往前扑去，却无奈距离过远。他的尖叫和呐喊彻底淹没在轰隆的雷鸣声，又一道闪电袭来，刺目的光芒让他难以睁开眼睛，每当他前进一步，全身剧烈的痛楚便如锋锐的利爪，势必要将他由内而外撕成碎片，安度因疼得脸色煞白，只得抱着自己的身体蜷缩在地面，一个寂静的巨大黑影悄然接近，像是要将他整个人包围。

等痛楚减弱，黑影消逝，安度因从地上爬起身，他看见另一个自己靠在一块巨大的岩石旁，黯然神伤，泪流不止。一只粗壮的手臂了无生气地向下垂落，一柄曲线怪异的战斧深深陷入不远处的土地里...

“不...”

安度因呻吟着，痛苦地睁开双眼。却只见清冷的月光越过半掩的高窗透入室内，穿过低垂的幔帐洒落床边一角。

强烈的恐惧感如暴风席卷，让他仿佛置身于无边无际，深不见底的幽暗深海，无依无靠。

安度因不安地揪紧身下的床单，这个噩梦似乎吸走了他所有力气，让他筋疲力竭，四肢软绵无力，然而当某个疯狂的决定悄然种下心头，他的全身再次充满力量。于是，他穿过房间，从木箱翻找出一块底色如新雪般纯白的炉石，覆于其上的紫蓝色水晶条纹在月光照耀下闪动着微弱的魔法光芒。

现在，他必须要见加尔鲁什。

*  
木门被轻轻推开。月光跟随着安度因悄然进入屋内，将人类脚下的地面映出一片惨白，一道迆长的影子洒落其上。

加尔鲁什躺在卧室一角的铺盖之上，厚重的兽皮盖过他那粗壮结实的棕色身躯。月色难以透过高窗照入那个角落，巨大的黑影深深笼罩住加尔鲁什的身体，让他看上去彷佛沉寂于浓雾之中的一座大山。

安度因掩上木门，将一路追随他的苍白月色隔绝在外，他无声地穿过房间，地板上的兽皮地毯温柔地摩擦着他的皮靴，吸收了他的脚步声。人类王子来不及换下宽松的浅色睡衣和黑色长裤，只是匆匆套了一双皮靴，披上一件别着狮子胸针的墨绿色斗篷。

这里就像一座死气沉沉的地下墓窖，这可怕的想法令安度因满心恐惧，浑身发冷。

他很快便来到加尔鲁什的身边坐下，那个兽人依然保持着侧卧的姿势一动不动，安度因主动伸出手触碰他的臂膀时，对方似乎还沉浸于自己的梦境之中。

距白虎寺审判结束已有好几年，心怀慈悲的天神似乎是在回应人类王子心中的祈愿，赦免了加尔鲁什的死刑，并决定让兽人通过被流放的日子逐渐学会仁慈与宽容。

“亲情、智慧、勇气、力量和希望是无法从死亡中学会的。”玉珑如是说道。判决的结果令安度因欣喜若狂，即便在场的所有人唯独他真心认为加尔鲁什可以改变。他相信圣光将指引这名兽人重新找到正确的荣耀之路。

加尔鲁什沉默地接受了自己的命运，在青铜龙守卫的带领下来到一片远离艾泽拉斯的陌生土地定居下来，那里有着如茵绿野、纵横青陵和遍地繁花，倘若边境没有设下魔法结界，这里无疑是一处充满生机的世外桃源。

这些年，安度因坚持看望他，不仅作为一名帮助迷失之人找到救赎之路的牧师。他曾向加尔鲁什承诺自己会陪着他，不管兽人是否接受，他也必须履行自己的诺言。然而加尔鲁什似乎一直恨着他，在那个兽人眼里，他目前的境遇不过相当于被投进另一个新的牢笼苟延残喘，而这一切都是拜这位人类王子所赐。

加尔鲁什似乎越来越厌倦与他交谈，他宁可在自己的小木屋里安静地踱步，或看着羊群在绿草波荡的平原上奔跑，或嗅着芳草与野花的馨香、聆听擦过耳际的风声，也不愿回应人类牧师的问话。

“你们剥夺了我身为荣耀兽人和战士的权利，让我在这片荒凉之地像个手无寸铁的软弱家伙一样慢慢等死，是的，你们已经做到了，现在还指望我会对此感恩戴德，甚至像条没有尊严的狗一样对你们言听计从？你以为你在关心我的安危，可事实上你在意的只是那该死的虚荣感和成就感。我已经受够了你这虚伪的嘴脸，快从我视线里滚出去。”上次见面，这个兽人终于开口说话，他阴沉着脸，朝安度因来时的方向伸出一根手指，“回家继续你的圣光游戏吧，乳臭未干的小鬼。”

加尔鲁什吐出的话语毫不留情，无比伤人，安度因则双手握拳，咬紧牙关竭力忍受兽人的冷嘲热讽，至少这个兽人还活着，即便他对自己有着彻骨的仇恨，至少加尔鲁什活了下来，安度因认为自己当初的决定是正确的，他不应感到后悔。

陷入回忆的安度因凝视着兽人手臂上一片粗糙干燥的肌肤，然后情不自禁地伸手触摸，他竭尽所能屛住呼吸，动作放轻，时刻担心着兽人随时醒来，他无法解释自己为何半夜出现在这里。

天神的判决暂时夺去了加尔鲁什作为一名战士驰骋沙场，浴血奋战的机会，可是这些年，他们也在仔细观察这名兽人，如果加尔鲁什能从失败中吸取教训，改过自新，他便能再次得到为自己的族人和信念而奋战的机会。安度因努力让他意识到这一点，然而每当他主动往前踏出一步，那兽人总会下意识后退回避，转身离开。

这些日子以来，加尔鲁什看上去比实际年龄还要苍老和疲倦，有时安度因看着他独自坐在丘陵上的背影，就会忍不住联想到那些已过垂暮之年，安然等待死亡降临的佝偻老者。

也许加尔鲁什才是对的，有时安度因还是忍不住难过地想道。然而他的意识里有另一个声音不断告诉他，他绝不能允许冰冷的死神将加尔鲁什从他身边带走，无论用何种手段。

无数充满阴暗占有欲的想法如风般从他脑海快速掠过，使他全身的骨骼传来阵阵难忍的剧痛，令他倒在兽人的手臂上止不住颤抖，双眼不自觉渗出眼泪。

“我对我的所作所为...绝不后悔！”那句无情的嘶吼自耳畔传来，似乎在热切应和他的痛苦。

等疼痛散去，安度因已是满头大汗，他紧张地抬起头，发现兽人依然背对着自己熟睡，平稳的呼吸声隐约传来，年轻的王子松了一口气。

一个更大胆、更疯狂的念头突然袭来。

他解下斗篷，脱下靴子，迅速而无声地潜入铺盖之下，室内的寒气如利剑刺入他的心骨，令他的肌肤登时泛起鸡皮疙瘩，可是他毫不犹豫地面向加尔鲁什侧身躺下，将身体悄然紧贴兽人温热的胸膛，感受着对方沉稳有力的心跳。

加尔鲁什还活着，这个事实足以令他倍感安心，使他几乎要将刚才的噩梦彻底忘却。

安度因抬手抚触兽人的脸庞，任由对方的温暖气息洒在手指，于是他碰到对方坚硬的獠牙还有嘴唇下方小巧的装饰环。加尔鲁什厚重的嘴唇正紧紧抿成一条线，他在黑暗中想象着兽人那张表情严峻的脸，乌黑的纹身如沉寂的阴影般布满结实的下颚。于是，安度因仰头贴近，最初他的吻轻如羽毛，小心翼翼，兽人那双冰冷的獠牙随时可能刮伤他的皮肤，然而恐惧无法战胜他的爱意。人类王子开始将舌头缓慢探入对方口中，动作生涩却大胆，他的心脏狂跳不止，忍不住担心惊醒沉睡中的兽人，所幸的是，对方似乎仍没有醒来。

安度因主动搂住加尔鲁什，手指缓慢勾勒对方的纹身轮廓，狂放的图案如蜿蜒的黑蛇从兽人宽阔的肩膀延伸到结实的胸膛，一直到如尖刀雕刻而成的强壮腹肌，密布在手臂肌肉之上的刺青如漆黑荆棘缠绕。他的心跳不断加快，几乎冲出胸膛，呼吸逐渐不稳，近乎缺氧窒息，然而体内的躁热感不减反增，折磨得他快要落泪。

隔着衣物，他羞耻地发现自己双腿之间的性器已经勃起。安度因将脸埋在兽人的颈部，颤抖着发出接近无声的呜咽，一个声音不断在他脑中激动斥责这种行为，警告他马上停下来，可是他依然不由自主将手滑进裤内。

他会尽快结束，然后马上回去，装作一切都没有发生...安度因想道。阵阵如潮般汹涌的快感让他呼吸变得有点困难，他咬紧牙关，夹紧双腿，用手套弄性器的速度也越来越快...

“男孩，你在做什么？”

加尔鲁什低沉的声音突然传来，一双金色眼眸严肃打量着面前的人类，在黑暗中闪动着光芒。强烈的羞耻感和恐惧感令安度因顿觉四肢僵硬，全身血液冰凉近乎凝固。

“加、加尔鲁什，我可以解释...”安度因慌乱不已，任他怎么绞尽脑汁也无法找到突然出现在这里的合理解释，正当他想要将手从裤内抽出，却被加尔鲁什按住。

“这是什么？”兽人问道。安度因甚至能想象到对方皱着眉头发问的表情。

“我...”他能感觉兽人的目光落在自己身上，似乎是要探寻着什么，他的心跳几近停止，言语表达能力尽失。

“这就是你坚持来见我的真正目的？”兽人继续问。“你一直想对我做这样的事？”

深深种植于心底的秘密被喜欢的人亲自揭穿，安度因感觉在兽人的目光下的自己接近赤裸，这副模样或许恰恰正是加尔鲁什最厌恶的，兽人需要一名指引他走出迷途、守护失而复得的荣耀的尽责牧师，绝不该是一个对自己的救赎对象有着扭曲私欲的奇怪人类...安度因只觉心中一阵刺痛。他犯了一个严重的错误，一切已覆水难收，追悔莫及。

“对不起，加尔鲁什...”安度因的声音带着哭腔，他只能语无伦次地喃喃低语，“对不起，我现在就离开，马上离开...”泪水从脸颊滑落，人类王子无颜面对自己对兽人的欲望。他再也无法继续留在加尔鲁什的身边了。

“你一直想对我做这样的事。”加尔鲁什将他的手从裤内抽出。这次，他将疑问的口吻换成肯定的语气。

安度因只感到无地自容，眼泪使他面前的视线一片模糊，脸颊传来的滚烫热度令他几乎喘不过气来，可更叫人难受的是兽人毫无情绪波动的语气。人类双腿间分身依旧半硬，甚至为了渴求更多的爱抚开始渗出少量精液，然而他选择强忍不适，挣扎着从铺盖起身。

这时，加尔鲁什突然伸手按住他的肩膀，将他压到铺盖上。

“这就是你的真实面目。”黑暗中，他听见兽人轻笑一声。那双金色的眼睛依旧紧紧盯着他。

“对不起...呜...”他开口道歉，兽人的手指却突然钻入口中，以指腹挤压他的舌头，指头扫过整齐洁白的牙齿，转而搅弄温热的口腔，甚至要往喉咙深处挤去。透明的唾液充盈指缝，自人类的嘴角垂落。干呕的冲动令安度因痛苦地皱起眉头，被堵住的嘴巴无法呼唤圣光保护自己，他只得用双手不停捶打兽人伸向自己的手臂，徒劳地想要推开它。

他一定会杀了我的，安度因满心恐惧地想。

“我已经听够你那满口的仁义道德，有时我真恨不得像这样将你的舌头直接拔出来，让你永远闭嘴。”说罢，加尔鲁什真的揪住了人类的舌头，安度因吓得睁大双眼，屏住呼吸。“可是我不想这么做，并非我不能。”加尔鲁什咬牙切齿地说。他用另一只手扯开安度因的睡衣领口，找到人类小巧的乳尖，然后将它暴露在空气下，“也许，让你生不如死才最好。”他只是稍微使劲拧了一下，安度因便痛苦地弓起腰身，发出一声短促的哀鸣，然而胯间的半挺分身仍颤抖着渴求更多的慰藉。

“看来比起成天炫耀你那虚伪的圣光，你在别的方面或许也有点天赋。”兽人将宽大厚实的手掌整个覆上安度因的胸部，那里看似平坦无肉，没有战士那般明显的胸肌，却仍有点结实的触感。当他低头用温热潮湿的舌头刺激那一点，舌尖狠狠碾压那开始变硬的凸起，划过周围的浅色晕圈。被兽人堵住嘴的安度因忍不住发出近似啜泣的含糊呻吟，如受惊的羔羊般在对方身下不安地颤抖，慌张地扭动，胡乱蹭动的双腿与身下的兽皮缠斗在一块。兽人的舌头如一块火热的粗糙皮革狠狠摩擦他的乳尖，似乎要将它刮破。

“呜...唔！”这太过了。安度因只觉下颚肌肉一阵酸痛，更多泪水夺眶而出，他的乳头被轮流玩弄，那里已是又红又肿，刺痛难忍，两道晶莹的水痕覆于胸前，如流淌的乳汁。

此起彼伏的喘息声和压抑的低吟声充斥着黑暗中的每个角落。

加尔鲁什终于从可怜的人类口中抽出手指，透明的唾液如无数条湿漉漉的银丝线缠绕他的指间，他用力扯下对方的长裤，往半硬分身后方的股间探去。白底蓝纹的炉石随着加尔鲁什粗鲁的动作自裤袋掉落，翻滚至铺盖旁的木制地板。

“等等...呃啊！”安度因气喘不已，来不及阻止兽人，一阵陌生的剧痛由内部传来，使他头皮发麻，不得不咬紧牙关。

从来没有人碰过他那个地方...安度因意欲合拢双腿，却被加尔鲁什的身躯抢先一步挤了进来，用结实粗壮的大腿撑开人类修长的双脚。兽人手指的粗度近似普通人类的性器尺寸，所以当加尔鲁什伸入第二根手指，撕裂般的痛楚令安度因终于忍不住哭出声。

加尔鲁什把手伸向人类的双腿之间，感觉到细柔耻毛轻轻擦过指间，完全不像兽人的那般浓密扎人。然后再往里探去便是那硬得发疼的性器。加尔鲁什轻而易举将它整个包裹在掌心之下揉弄，时而按压下方的囊袋，引得安度因大腿根直打颤。兽人索性将人类的双腿架到肩上，轻而易举将被疼痛激得半软的整个分身含入口中。

最脆弱敏感的地方被温热得近乎滚烫的口腔裹住，分身顶端被兽人粗糙的舌头卷过，突如其来的刺激令安度因惊叫一声，腰脊传来的阵阵酥麻感让他不知所措，被分开和架起的双腿如落叶般剧烈发抖，软绵无力的双手难以推开腿间的兽人。这时，加尔鲁什加入了第三根手指，它们正模拟着性交的动作快速进出，精准无误地戳弄着人类体内深处敏感的一点。此刻，下体又一波更强烈的酸麻感传来，下腹处涌现的燥热感如即将膨胀爆发的火球，前后双重快感逐渐夺去他的理智，令他脑中一片空白，不断痉挛的双腿不自觉夹住加尔鲁什的头部，尖叫着在对方嘴里高潮。

“小崽子，别跟我说你从没有自己处理过。”加尔鲁什面无表情地抬手抹去溢出嘴角的白色体液，看着身下刚经历完第一次高潮，大汗淋漓气喘吁吁的小人类。

“不，我不是...”头脑昏昏沉沉的安度因努力摇头否认，却无从辩驳，强烈的羞耻感占据心头。这时，加尔鲁什抓住他一只手，将它伸向自己的胯间，将那硬如磐石的傲人性器掏出。

下一刻，安度因惊恐万分地倒抽一口冷气。

兽人的性器尺寸超乎想象，粗度如人类的小臂，饱满的龟头几乎有人类一个拳头大小，茎身狰狞的青筋和凹陷的褶皱仿佛蕴含生命。然而加尔鲁什正要将它抵在自己的...

“不行！”他尖叫着将手抽回，翻身，不顾身上的狼狈想要从铺盖匍匐着向前逃走，“我们根本不能...”

加尔鲁什牢牢扣住他的腰身，将他拖了回来，安度因的双手在凌乱的铺盖上胡乱抓挠。这时，兽人凑近他身边，粗大的獠牙抵在人类的颈动脉处，安度因顿时全身僵硬，一动不动。

“进不去的，进不去的...”吓得脸色煞白的人类拼命摇头，不断喃喃自语。

兽人将挂在安度因身上的睡衣轻易扯下，“放松。”他的声音沙哑而低沉。下一秒，巨大的龟头撑开狭窄的甬道，仿佛要将人类纤瘦的身躯硬生生撕成两半，然后青筋暴露的粗长茎身缓慢而无情地闯入，势必要与他体内的血肉融为一体。

被进入的瞬间，一阵猛烈的窒息感夺走了安度因的呼吸能力，第一次被撑开的地方传来撕裂的痛楚，对方硕大的龟头甚至顶到了他的腹部，让他的五官痛苦地几乎扭成一团，嘴唇用力张开也只能发出无声的尖叫。可与其同时，他的内心深处某个地方，似乎在被什么东西完全填满。

所幸的是，性器全部进入以后，加尔鲁什并没有立马疯狂挺腰律动，他倾身向前，庞大的身体笼住全身趴倒在铺盖之上的人类，他的一只手摸到对方的乳头，那里依然坚硬地挺立着。他另一只手抓住对方已经完全软下来的分身缓慢而坚定地撸动起来，直到安度因的呼吸再次变得紊乱，他才开始缓缓挺动腰肢，循着刚才的记忆，往对方深处的敏感凸点撞去。

“嗯啊...好难受...”安度因仰起头拼命喘气，来不及咽下的唾液自嘴角滑落至下颚。眉头紧皱，难以放松下来的身体紧绷如弓弦。体内甬道那圈柔嫩的软肉也随之紧张收缩，牢牢吸附兽人的茎身。

加尔鲁什低声咒骂了一句，他的忍耐早已超出极限，于是，他狠下心来，索性抬起人类的下半身，将分身强硬地挤入那个不太愿意容纳他的小穴，冲破那圈妨碍自己深入的肉壁，往更里面狠狠捅弄，逼得安度因发出一声惨叫，刚有抬头趋势的性器瞬间软了下去。

如此痛苦的过程不知道持续了多久，两人早已汗如雨下，苦不堪言。当加尔鲁什终于顶到对方体内深处的那个凸起，安度因全身一抖，发出一声短促的惊喘，被兽人包裹在手里的分身再度逐渐变硬。

不等对方适应，加尔鲁什开始毫不留情地蛮横抽送，随着每一下用力的插入，兽人饱满的囊袋狠命砸向人类圆润的臀部，发出响亮的淫靡撞击声。对方只是抽插了几下，安度因只觉眼前的一切化作朦胧，脑中一片空白，兽人的汗水自皮肤表面凝结，然后从额间淌下，滴落在他腰窝周围的肌肤上，可是他全身大部分神经似乎开始麻木，除了加尔鲁什那埋在自己体内的性器和胸腔之下的狂乱心跳，他什么也感觉不到，只能随着对方的每一下抽送发出带着哭腔的含糊呻吟。

直到加尔鲁什暂时将分身从他体内抽出，安度因忍不住发出一声沮丧的哭喊。然而下一秒，兽人马上满足了他，只见加尔鲁什迅速将他翻了个身，安度因的后背马上触碰到柔软的兽皮，他无力的双腿被兽人抬起，脚踝刚好抵到对方肩膀。加尔鲁什身体直跪，将性器再次插入，然后抓住人类纤瘦的双腿，又是一阵狂风暴雨般猛烈的抽送，肉体碰撞的激烈声响和交合处噗呲的响亮水声不绝于耳。

“啊、啊啊...好棒...呜啊！”因为姿势的变换，原本分开的双腿被抬高合拢，体内的甬道被迫收缩夹紧那根令他疯狂的巨物，令他更加清晰地感觉到性器顶端的形状和茎身筋脉的跳动。跨越种族和体型差距的性交最初痛苦到极致，然而适应过后带来的舒爽快感无与伦比，让安度因理智尽失，只得语无伦次地呻吟着，甚至有好几次差点咬到自己的舌头，身下的兽皮被他用力攥紧，皱成一团。

当兽人放下他的双腿，让他坐在自己的身上，安度因无师自通地主动摆动腰肢，如跨在坐骑背上般猛烈地骑着身下的人，白浊的汁液自交合处的缝隙溢出，打湿了兽皮铺盖，他们的全身上下也一片湿泞，仿佛刚从一个溢满蜂蜜和奶油的黏湿糖罐爬出来。其间他又高潮了一次，疲倦不堪，他的上半身无力地趴在加尔鲁什的胸膛上，可是下身的动作依然没有停下。

“加尔鲁什...加尔鲁什...”他主动搂住兽人的肩膀，低声唤着对方的名字。加尔鲁什粗重的喘息声自耳畔传来，却令他无比安心。

当加尔鲁什伸出手扣住他的腰际狠狠往上顶弄，发出野兽嚎叫般的低吼声，一股灼热得几乎可以伤人的精液喷洒在人类颤抖收缩的内壁上。快要将人逼疯的滚烫和剧痛自下体传来，安度因浑身发抖，刺痛双眼的泪水汩汩流淌，他低头用力吻住身下的人，嘴唇紧贴，硬生生将自己那接近悲鸣的一连串呻吟堵回喉咙。

爱欲交缠，情迷意乱。

*  
狭窄高窗外幽暗无星，夜空则意外地晴朗，唯有虫鸣鸟叫不绝于耳，却令人感觉心神宁静。

事后，缓过神来的安度因感觉非常尴尬，他的下身一片狼藉，唯有厚软毛皮勉强遮蔽，全身的肌肉因为激烈的性交和过度的疲累而酸痛不堪。加尔鲁什躺在他的身旁，似乎又恢复了平日那般冷漠的面孔，用金色的眼睛安静注视着天花板上的横木。

“男孩，你今天很不对劲。”当安度因将心头的失落感压下，伸手去拿丢弃在地面上的睡衣和长裤，加尔鲁什突然开口问，“到底怎么回事？在你憋死之前，给我将你的废话讲完，再滚回家让你父亲收尸。 ”

“唔...我没想过会发生这样的事。”安度因红着脸回答，温暖的毛皮从身上滑落，他迅速伸手拉过。

“你半夜跑来骚扰我的原因。”加尔鲁什恶作剧般捏了一下人类其中一边红肿的乳头，安度因痛呼一声，整个人几乎跳将起来，他狠狠瞪了一眼幸灾乐祸的兽人。在这之后的一段时日里，也许即便一件普通单薄的衬衣也能让他的胸部隐隐作痛。“从你踏进我的房间那一刻起，我就忍不住好奇。”

安度因伸出拳头，用仅存的力气狠狠捶打了一下兽人的胸膛。然而加尔鲁什只是一脸得意地闭上眼睛。“你早就知道！”安度因顿觉羞愤交加，“可你竟然没有阻止我...”他宁可立马自行了断，也不愿将后半句说完。

“我本以为你又来念叨那些无聊的圣光之道，所以我得看看你这小崽子究竟还有多少能耐，却没想到你比我想象中还要大胆。”加尔鲁什平静地回答，他轻松地接住了人类再度挥来的拳头，并将它按在铺盖上，“现在，告诉我，”兽人的表情突然变得严肃，“你为什么半夜跑来找我？不然我会继续上到你肯说出来为止。”

安度因紧张地咽了咽口水，“我做了一个梦。”不知为何，他不愿将细节完完整整告诉兽人，“梦见你拒绝改变，叫嚣着要杀光我们所有人。”

加尔鲁什轻哼一声，“我早就该这么做。”

“...还有纳格兰的预言之石和一名眼熟的萨满祭司，你和他在那个地方对峙，他唤来了一道强大的雷电，我看见你被他杀死。”那个可怕的梦境历历如绘，令他心有余悸，“所以，我瞒着所有人跑过来见你，确认你安然无恙...”他的双颊迅速变得通红，“然后就发生了...一些意想不到的事。”

“这样的萨满祭司我是见过不少，但是他们最终都会惨死在我的血吼之下。”加尔鲁什冷笑一声，别过头去，“不过对于信仰虚伪圣光、自诩正义之士的联盟小崽子来说，我这样罪大恶极的犯人彻底消失在这个世界可是天大的好事。”

“不。”安度因马上说，“你并非罪大恶极，我清楚你并不是这样的人，在潘达利亚的那一次对峙，当时我是你最大的敌人，联盟的一员，可是你无意取我性命。你仍然重视荣耀，并非毫无底线的绝情恶魔。因此天神们给予了你第二次机会，因此我愿意一直相信你可以改变...”

“啊，又来了，饶了我吧。”加尔鲁什转过头，眼中的嫌恶毫无掩饰，“接下来又是那些无聊的救赎话题，你还不如让我一个人在这里过完所剩无多的日子，直到尸体彻底烂进土里为止。”

“智慧、勇气、力量和希望无法从死亡中学会。”安度因想起了天神的话，“天神许诺只要你改过自新，他们就还你自由。我知道你渴望着为兽人，为部落奉献自己所有的力量，重拾作为一名荣耀兽人的尊严，让你的人民为你感到骄傲，这些年以来你的信念也从未改变过，如果你选择在这里慢慢死去，这一切将永远无法实现。”

“那你又能得到什么好处？”加尔鲁什的金色眼睛注视着人类，“不过只是满足一下你那牧师虚荣心和成就感，让你稍微高兴一点，除此之外，你还想要什么？”

“只要看到你愿意改变，重获自由，我别无所求。”安度因垂下眼睛。

“不，你还有什么别的理由。”加尔鲁什坚持。他伸手攫住人类的下颚，强迫对方正视自己的目光。安度因紧张地深吸一口气。“和那些被关进大牢、因为一无所有而意志消沉的蠢货不一样，我每天都有思考和观察，你们却认为我终日无所事事，失去斗志。别以为我不知道你这小脑瓜里装的什么主意。实话实说吧，男孩，你到底要从我这里得到什么？即便事到如今你仍不愿坦白，我也察觉得到，但是我要你亲口说出来。”

“我...”兽人加重了手中的力度，下颚传来的疼痛感几乎让安度因落泪。

“快说！”加尔鲁什强硬地命令，他弯腰凑近人类，獠牙紧贴对方的脸庞。“作为牧师的身份和职责，你认为我是一个有趣的说教对象，站在部落和兽人的立场，你认为我的救赎与信念将是他们不错的榜样，可是于你个人而言，我究竟算什么，你半夜跑来对我做的事，到底是为了什么？”

兽人的目光在安度因脸上仔细探寻着，仿佛要将他的灵魂从身体掏出，好好审视一番，“我想一直留在你的身边。”他双目紧闭，似乎用尽毕生的勇气承认，“不仅仅是身为牧师的职责，不只是为了艾泽拉斯的和平。”感觉到加尔鲁什手中的力度稍微放松，他睁开双眼，“我不希望你误入歧途，也不想看到你意志消沉，浑浑噩噩地死去，因为部落会失去一名无畏的领袖，艾泽拉斯将损失一名强大的战士...而且，我不想就这样失去你。”

“将来你会再度为族人的未来而战，或许最终能以一名战士的身份壮烈牺牲，”安度因看向加尔鲁什的目光变得坚定，“我希望直到你生命最后的光荣时刻，能一直陪在你身边，甚至并肩作战，作为盟友的身份，作为...爱人的身份。”说到最后，他脸颊发烫，音量逐渐变小，但是他知道兽人听得一清二楚。

加尔鲁什沉默不语，若有所思，努力消化着他刚才的话。四处静谧无声，安度因紧张到极点，他转而将视线移到兽人身上的黑色纹身，想到对方白天那无所事事却疲倦不堪的模样，他的内心一阵感伤。

他们第一次见面的时候，并不是几年前的潘达利亚圣钟事件，那是更久以前，恢复记忆的瓦里安刚回到儿子的身边，萨尔还是部落的大酋长，加尔鲁什是他的顾问之一。他们在塞拉摩相遇，彼此并未相熟，厚重的铠甲和红色的部落战袍将加尔鲁什一身虬结的肌肉遮掩得严严实实，可他的身躯在衣物的遮盖下依旧魁梧挺拔，充满力量，完全就是战士的模样。

“你这番肺腑之言，比起之前那些虚伪的发言，听起来舒服多了。”加尔鲁什终于缓缓点了点头。

“那么，你对我们的关系...你的答案是什么？”安度因不安地动了动身子。

如果他当场拒绝，不允许我再跟他相见，他暗自心想，我得再想别的办法...

然而加尔鲁什松开了他的下颚，转而伸向他乱糟糟的后脑，安度因疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。下一秒，加尔鲁什面无表情地靠近，与他额头紧贴，人类凌乱的金发缠绕在他的指间。

“这是...什么意思？”等兽人迅速退开，安度因抬手碰了碰额间，那里仿佛仍留着对方的热度和触感。

“兽人不会接吻。”加尔鲁什别扭地回了一句，他下意识板着脸，竭力保持神情严峻。“我们通常不会这么做。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢食用QAQ
> 
> 因为之前在论坛看到一个美服玩家想象兽人不会接吻，但是他们会碰额头示爱，然后就觉得很可爱啊，就用上了...
> 
> 看到有海外网友认真阅读我的吼安fanfics，真是受宠若惊，
> 
> 搞cp纯属为爱发电，能得到大家的支持是我的荣幸啦~感谢感谢！


End file.
